A Day at the Park
by SMacked Hard
Summary: The team decides to spend Independence Day at Central Park. All characters. Oneshot. Complete.


**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY or any of its characters. Most of you know that though. Just this story idea **

**Summary: The gang decides to go to Central Park on Independence Day and hang out. One-shot. Complete. **

**AN: I'm bored and have nothing to do so I decided to write this. I have no clue what they do in Central Park or if they have fireworks or bands because I don't live in NY but they probably do something there. But, enjoy! And leave a review. And everyone who lives in the US, Happy Independence Day! **

**A Day at the Park**

It was July 4th in New York City. Independence Day. A lot of people spend the day with family, cooking out and watching fireworks. This was what the gang at the NY Crime Lab was going to do. It's going to be a party of 12 people; Mac, Stella, Danny, Lindsay, Lucy, Flack, Jess, Kendall, Adam, Hawkes, Sid and Aiden. They decided to spend their day at Central Park.

Awesome bands and singers were going to be playing there and a huge fireworks display would be put on after.

Mac and Stella were the first 2 of the group to arrive at the park. They walked toward the groups meeting place with their hands entwined, smiling the whole way there.

"This was an awesome idea, Mac." Stella said gratefully as they sat down on one of the benches in the shade. "I couldn't have thought of a better idea."

"You're welcome but I bet you would have…I just beat you to it." Mac told her with a wink and she laughed.

There was already a ton of people at the park and it was only 12 in the afternoon. Most of the people were crowding around the stage and jamming to the music; Nickelback was playing their songs, at that moment it was 'This Afternoon'.

"Yeah, you beat me." Stella joked and punched him lightly in the arm. "I hate it when you do that."

"Well, I guess that's too darn bad I guess." Mac said and turned his head. "Oh, there's Danny, Lindsay and Lucy."

"And there's Jess and Don coming from over there." Stella said with a laugh as they both waved to their friends.

"Holy crap, there's a lot of people here." Danny said in a shocked tone as he set his 4 year old daughter down on her feet. She was busy licking a lollipop and looking around. "It's never been this jammed before."

"Well, at least we got here when others weren't or we'd never get in." Lindsay said with a smile as she watched her daughter dance around to the music. "Ooh, Nickelback! I love them."

"Hey guys!" Flack yelled as he held his girlfriend, Jess by the waist. The group waved to them. "It's such a nice day today."

"I know!" Jess said with a huge smile as she gave everyone a hug. "But I had to drag Don out of bed. He's so lazy."

"Hey! I wouldn't be talking. You're lazy too, Jess." Flack said to her but she stuck her tongue out.

"Uh oh! There's everyone else." Lindsay said with a big grin as Hawkes, Sid, Kendall, Adam and Aiden ran over to them.

"You guys weren't lying when you said it was going to be packed." Aiden said as she looked at the crowds of people. "This is crazy."

"Yeah, crazy but worth it." Adam said with a smile. "We didn't miss much, did we?"

"No, we all just got here." Stella said with a wink and Adam nodded happily.

"What's on the agenda?" Sid asked curiously as we all sat down.

"Well, there are a lot of bands and singers going to perform so we'll be able to enjoy some music. They have places to grill so we can make some food of our own and we brought some too. Then there are fireworks later." Mac told the group and everyone smiled.

"Awesome." Kendall said with a huge smile. "Adam, let's go into the crowd and dance to Nickelback!"

"I can't dance at-" Adam tried to get out of dancing but Kendall yanked him over to roaring crowd anyway.

"Mac, Danny, Sid and I can help you cook if you want." Flack said willingly and Mac nodded.

"That would be great. Thank you guys." Mac said as he started putting burgers and hotdogs on the grill. Danny and Sid started getting out snacks and drinks.

"Mommy!" Lucy yelled and got everyone's attention. "Look at the ducks!" Her eyes were wide with excitement. "Can we feed them?"

"Sure!" Lindsay said as she grabbed the crumpled up bread in a bag. "I knew she would ask so I came prepared." All the girls laughed as they followed Lucy down to the water. Lucy started throwing some bread in the water and the ducks at it.

Then we noticed Nickelback was done singing and they were setting up for someone else.

"I wonder who it is." Aiden said excitedly. "It better be someone I like."

After a couple minutes, the next act was Lady Gaga.

"How are you doing New York?" Lady Gaga screamed and then started to sing Alejandro. The crowd went wild.

"Yaay!" all of the girls cheered at the same time and started to dance.

"Lucy!" Stella yelled excitedly. "Dance for us."

Lucy started shaking her little butt and made the girls laugh as the girls rocked out and Gaga's hit songs reverberated around the whole park. Lindsay caught a glimpse of Kendall and she was jumping around excitedly and so was Adam.

"They're so wacky!" Lindsay said loudly, pointing to Kendall and Adam.

"You're just figuring that out?" Flack asked them as they came back to the table. "They're perfect for each other. I wonder if they see it yet."

"They better or I'll make them get together." Stella joked and made the group laugh. Soon, the food was almost ready. "They better get back over here or they're going to miss out on the food."

"I'll go get them." Aiden said with a wink as she walked off toward the dancing crowd while singing 'Alejandro'.

The group basically spent their whole day eating, singing and dancing, and sharing some family stories. Soon, it was about time to see the fireworks.

"Are you ready for the fireworks, Luce?" Danny asked his little girl and she nodded excitedly.

Before they knew it, bursts of colorful light were seen near the park. Everyone cheered and clapped. Adam was filming the event as usual.

Mac and Stella shared a sweet kiss while Flack and Jess cuddled. Danny and Lindsay were sitting on the ground with Lucy in between them. The rest of the team was laughing and looking up at the sky.

Kendall and Adam must've realized their feelings for each other as well because they kissed numerous of times that night.

That night was a great night for the group. One they would never forget.

**AN: I hope you all liked it. It wasn't that great but it was fun to write. Please, leave a review before you go. **


End file.
